Permissiable Trearment
by helana group
Summary: A 1800's sort of Setting for our loveable chemists. Oh Yeah for now Shonen ai and latter, possible yaoi. oh I am so naughty.RikuoxKazahayaSagiaxKakei


**Permissible Treatment**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Legal Drug_ or its characters only this story. (Except for Myrmidon. Look it up in the dictionary for a description for his name. Hahaha)

(**A.N**. I wanted to do something kind of different that the usual half cat demon with an idiot sidekick with an enormous chest frankly I don't understand who any one would be able to walk like that. If you are a fan of these stories what the heck are you doing here? I also wish to address the difference between yaoi and shonen ai. There is a difference, And I don't know about you but personally I believe people who post something had better know what they are writing before they post it. **Yaoi- **noun- in manga and anime, a male homosexual relationship where sex is clearly and distinctly involved in the story line. (Example: _Passion_). **Shonen ai- **noun- in manga and anime, a male homosexual relationship and while sexual elements may be part of the story they are never described in great detail. (Example: _Gravitation_) Both examples I highly recommend. Sorry about the lesson, but that was really getting on my last nerve. Now back to the story explanation, the first chapter and possibly more will be told from the point of view of Rikuo, a wealthy son of a lord in London around the1800's think Charles Dickens and _Pride and Prejudice _those types of things. His father will be none other than Saiga a prominent political leader of England. As for Kazahaya and Kakei they will make their first appearance in the second chapter with only a mention of one of them in this chapter I let You figure out which one he is. So without further ado, on with the show.

I stare out of shut window and listen to the all-consuming silence while the snowflakes gently float from the heavens. The snow is only now starting to stick to the long frozen ground _'so beautiful, just like that day almost eight years ago' _I thought while looking back to the book I was reading before I was distracted with the flora and fauna. _'Just like the day mother was buried.' _I was now only holding the book with out reading it at all just staring at the words, which seem so unimportant. I am forced to remember that day; I was still so young when she died a short time before my tenth Christmas I remember standing at her grave and crying. I don't really have any memories about her before that. Sometimes I wonder what sort of women was she? She must have been very strong to put up with father for the eleven years they were together. There was arranged by there parents. Do not have a single memory of the family together. All I truly remember about my parents interaction were of hatred the were utterly disgusted by the mere sight of each other. The only reason I exist is because my grandfather that is my father's father put pressure on his son to have an heir. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted from a knock on the door. "Enter" I call loud enough to be heard through the thick door. One of my fathers' servants whom I know only as a childhood nickname ''Mr. Myrmidon'' walked through the threshold and bowed slightly. '' I have a message from your father'' he announced. Not being one to return politeness to the hired hands simply demand in a haughty tone ''well, what is it?'' The annoyed look on his face is simply priceless, but living up to his name obediently delivers my fathers message. ''Your father wishes to see you in his drawing room immediately.'' He said while bowing, slightly less than when he entered and closed the door behind him. _'What could he possibly want this time?'_ I thought while slipping my long coat over my large frame and walk out of my room. I walk down the long corridor to the drawing room. I shortly arrive at the door and knock, without waiting for an answer open the door._' I hope I don't catch him in another compromising position with that MALE servant of his._' I silently pray as I turn the handle on the door, Thankfully father was alone at his desk. "You finally decided to join me." The tall dark haired lord of the house said while looking from the morning newspaper. Everyone said him and I were identical. I could see there point we were both unusually tall with dark almost black, hair. This is where all of our similarities stopped. I haven't gotten to know himself have I melt the want to do so. "What do you want with me now?" I asked. My father replied "Well, well mind your attitude young man. _'Why don't you mind who you sleep with' _I thought, but what I said was, "Yes father Saiga." With all the sarcasm in my voice as much as humanly possible. Although I, knowing my own voice very well could still hear it ring out very clearly. My "father" on the other hand has probably only herd me around three times a year. This being one of those three times. I doubt he world even recognize me by voice alone. Ignoring the sarcasm he continued, " I have called you here to discus a very important matter at hand," "I do not doubt that." I said softly. My fathers face was instantly contorted although I have never seen his eyes; every time I have seen him he wares dark spectacles over his eyes. "What did I just finish telling you about your attitude of yours boy." He said to me in the only voice of his I remember from past experience with him "So what is it that you wanted to tell me father." I said trying to change the subject quickly. "Yes, you know Rikuo," I released a mental sigh and looked down _'long speech time', _but I did not know what to expect next. "Marriage my son is the step I decided it would be best for you take before your birthday which is in… lets see, when was it again." He said mumbling the last part but I could still hear him. "Eight months." I interrupted _'Typical he dose not even know when your birthday is,' 'what a second did he just say I have to get married!'_ "But dad," I protested "I am only eighteen" But he did not hear of it "I was only seventeen when I married your mother, besides you got an extra two years of freedom that is lucky enough to receive in my youth." At that all I could do was stare at him in astonishment. I could not believe that this strange who is my dad that I have only had two real conversations with just suddenly told me to marry somebody in a short period of time! In my blank awe he said "Now be off with you and prepare yourself, for if you don't find a suitable wife within the month I will be forced to choose one for you." After he said this I turned abruptly and like a toddler throwing a large tantrum I slammed the door behind me.

**END CHAPTER 1!**

Please, now that you have read, review.

**Chapter 2 preview!**

I had to leave that place. I needed to clear my head. I couldn't be forced in to getting married by that man so I decided to do the only thing that made sense I decided to run away from that wretched place.


End file.
